<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omina by milksalamander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080699">Omina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander'>milksalamander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Broken Ever After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Manipulation, Widowed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omens can be found in the most unexpected of places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABEA was created by @locria-writes, credit also goes to them for the characters of Launcelin and the Empress (whose name I've forgotten...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omens can be found in the simplest of places. </p>
<p>The dropping of a hand mirror. Entering your home with the incorrect foot. Malalignment of the veins in the liver of a sheep. A dead dog bearing your name. Dreams, even, were believed to foretell prophecy. There seemed no end to the number of inconsequential circumstances that could bring ill fortune upon one and all that share their blood. </p>
<p>From childhood, Launcelin had been educated on how to appease fickle spirits that anger over the smallest of deeds. Which weeds should be worn for headaches, which oracles and temples to consult should the birds fly the wrong way, or, the wrong star rise in the night sky. A lifetime of amulets for luck and protection wrangled around his neck or stuffed into his pockets. Of augers, listening to bird calls or examining the organs of slaughtered beasts for predictions of the future. </p>
<p>All this training, and he is not wary when his mother calls him to her chambers. The halls of his mother’s palace cloaked in shadow, the crackle and roar of a storm raging outside. If Launcelin were a superstitious man, he’d claim to see the faces of the dead in their eternal vigil over the living.</p>
<p>He finds the Empress lounging on her <em>klinē</em> in her sitting room, lush and luxuriant. </p>
<p>“Do you still study the Nazhutai language?” She asks him, absentmindedly picking at a bowl of honeyed figs.</p>
<p>An unsettling start; Launcelin steels himself, “I do, Mother. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Dread grows with his mother’s smile. It settles in his stomach like a rock as she instructs Meriald to bring ‘it’ in. </p>
<p>“It” is a portrait in the Nalanntai style. At the center of blank parchment rests a child, a girl no older than eleven summers. </p>
<p>Sat in a gilded chair, her shoes peeking out from under her finely embroidered garbs. Pearls hang from her ears and decorate her forehead, cheeks, and temples. Her hair is arranged in a complicated style, adorned in hairpins and combs set with precious stones. The girl’s eyes look past him, her placid gaze settling somewhere over his shoulder. Launcelin’s own gaze shifts from her bejeweled head to the writing near the edge of the parchment. </p>
<p>
  <em>Dobaan E'zhing Mingsuuma, Princess Mingyu of Nalaantai.</em>
</p>
<p>So, <em>this</em> is what she wanted.</p>
<p>“What do you think of her, dear son? Isn’t she quite lovely?” </p>
<p>Launcelin’s attention snaps from the painted child to his mother, who has risen to gaze at the portrait beside him, “She <em>is</em> pretty, Mother; like a budding flower.” </p>
<p>Ignoring him, she hums in agreement. “Isn’t she? Or, at least she probably is. This portrait is rather old.” </p>
<p>His mother playfully pouts, “I had requested a newer one be made for you, but King Yuwa hasn’t sent it. He doesn’t seem interested in having a new one painted. You know <em>those people</em>, don’t like too many strange men around their daughters.” </p>
<p>Unease peaking, Launcelin shifts on his feet. When he was young, his mother’s sitting room had always been a place of comfort and safety, and her presence within a balm for any ailment. This place that seemed warm and inviting so long ago, now grown cold and hostile. What comfort and joy that could've been found here gone with his childhood.</p>
<p>If his mother is aware of his discomfort, she does not show it, “She would be a good addition to the court, would she not? A fresh beauty to liven the place. I have heard--” </p>
<p>“Mother,” he interrupts, his <em>toga pulla</em> weighing heavily upon his shoulder, “Seluua has not been allowed any time to rest.”</p>
<p>His mother only stares at him blankly; he continues. “Would it not be...<em>unseemly</em> to enter another betrothal so quickly? Especially with a girl so young?” </p>
<p>Frowning, she raises a delicate hand to grip his shoulder, “Your apprehension is understandable, my dearest. Young as she may be, Mingyu is the eldest, and <em>only,</em> princess Nalaantai has.” </p>
<p>Looking back to the portrait, the Empress does not see how his jaw clenches, “I suppose you <em>could</em> decline, and <em>he</em> <em>could</em> be allowed to marry the princess. Nalaantai may be <em>particularly discerning</em>, but not enough to condemn her to spinsterhood. Yet, if that were to happen; there would be no protection for <em>us</em>; for your sisters, or for little Ouren.”</p>
<p>Launcelin allows his head to hang, eyes fixed on the marble floor. He does not want to <em>be</em> here. He does not want to <em>talk</em> about this. All he wants is to be allowed to mourn his Seluua -his poor, suffering Seluua- <em>in peace</em>.</p>
<p>“Do you think <em>he</em> is not trying, dear one? Where do you think <em>he’s</em> been all of these months? Sitting patiently underneath his mother’s skirts?”</p>
<p>Amused by her own imagery, she scoffs, “Though I would not be surprised to find him there. Along with half the men in court.”</p>
<p>Amused dissipated, her focus quickly shifts back and she continues, unrelenting, “If he is the one to be betrothed to the princess, we all might as well lay in our graves and wait for the assassins. ”  </p>
<p>Moving her hand from his shoulder, his mother steps to his front. Cupping his cheeks, she tilts his head up, forcing Launcelin to look her in the eyes, “My dearest son, you know this to be true. Seluua, may her soul eternally rest, would <em>understand</em>. If she truly loved you, <em>she would forgive you</em>; she would know that you need to do this for your family.” </p>
<p><em>Would she?</em> Would she understand? How can his mother be so sure of how his beloved Seluua would feel? For the short time they had been married, he cannot remember a single time she’d spoken kindly to, or <em>of</em> her. For all his mother knows, Seluua could be rolling in her grave--</p>
<p>“I know, Mother.” He answers, tone clipped.</p>
<p>Once the epitome of Essenian beauty and elegance, his mother’s features were now marred with pity. “It pains your mother to see you suffer so, beloved. I would take your place; if I could. I would protect you from this. Protect <em>all of us</em> from this.” </p>
<p>She sighs heavily, “Alas, we can only do what our stations allow. And this, my sweet boy, is what you can do- what you <em>must do</em>.”  </p>
<p>Her worry fades from her face as quickly as it came, and she looks at him sternly. If she wasn’t holding his head, Launcelin would still not be able to break from her gaze, “Will you do this? Will you bear this burden to safeguard our family from those who seek to destroy us?” </p>
<p>As much as his mother’s hold on him allowed, Launcelin nods. Satisfied, his mother offers him a weak smile, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. A small gesture that, had he still been a child, would’ve abated him--<em>should’ve</em> abated him.</p>
<p>It pains him when it does not. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TLDR; Sad widower gets guilt-tripped by his mom until he agrees to marry a middle schooler.</p>
<p>If you’ve read so far, thank you! I would be happy for any criticism, or suggestions on how to make my writing better :)</p>
<p>Omina and the superstitions mostly come from the Romans. I tried looking for some juicy Byzantine superstitions, but they were markedly less superstitious.</p>
<p>For some examples of what the MC’s dowry portrait would look like: I based it on two Song Dynasty portraits of Empress Zhu and Empress Wu. </p>
<p>Toga pulla- mourning clothing worn by men in the Roman Empire, made of darkly dyed wool. I tried looking at examples of mourning clothing from the Byzantines/HRE but I couldn’t find a lot that I liked. </p>
<p>Klinē- a type of furniture used in Ancient Greece and Rome, that you would recline on. For the Empress, I think hers would look something like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>